Show Me
by jennibare
Summary: Dr. Stein had no problem with Marie moving into the lab, he had no problem catching up with her on the couch. Then she told him about the scars and the insanity took over. Bumped to M for sexuality/sensuality because there's not enough M rated St/Ma.


**Title: Show Me**  
**Pairings: Stein/Marie**  
**Rating: PG13**  
**Warnings: mild sexuality, **

**Summary: He had no problem with her moving into the lab, he had no problem catching up with her on the couch. Then she told him about the scars and the insanity took over.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for this fandom and with these characters. **

Dr. Franken Stein swirled the wine in the beaker, following the peaks it leaves behind on the glass. It's delicious despite his not being very fond of wine. Marie had insisted though. As a thank you for letting her stay with him. He's quite fond of her. She's always had that comforting wavelength that settles his nerves and sooths his madness. He enjoys listening to her talk about Oceania, the people she's met, the places she's gone, even the men she's dated.

"Most of them were just self-centered jerks," she frowned, taking a hearty swig from her beaker, "One of them even said my boobs were too small so I got them done."

His eyes flick down to her breasts. Yes, they are certainly bigger since the last time he's seen her many years ago. Initially he assumed puberty had to do with their size but yes, they are slightly too big for her body, too round, too high placed to be anything but artificial.

He sits for a few moments thinking only half interested in her words after that. "I got a boob job." The words echo in his skull. "Operation went well. Doctor was fabulous. But then the jerk dumped me saying they were too big." She refilled her glass then his, downing that shot quicker than she should have.

He was vaguely aware of the procedure and the implications of scarring that would result. He feels that familiar ache. He wants to see the scars. Oh, the sweet beautiful incision marks that her doctor made. He wanted to feel it, touch it with his fingers. Would they be under her breasts or perhaps by the armpit? What about around the nipple? Would there be any there? He needs to examine them. The urge growing inside of him. How well did that doctor do? He must know!

Marie surprises him when her glass clinks on the table and she stretches and yawns loudly. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Good night," she smiles, running her hand along his shoulders as she passes behind him to go to what will be her room.

Like a flash he grabs onto her wrist, stopping her from leaving him. "Let me see them."

He loves the innocence when she tilts her head confused. "See them who?"

"The scars. I want to see them."

"The scars. Oh, from these," she cups her breasts and they overfill her hands and the tightening increases. The witch.

Marie giggles, bites her lips, blushing prettily. "Fine. I'll show you them. Only in the name of science and stuff." Rounding the couch she stood before the seated Dr. Stein. Reaching down she pulled the cigarette from his lips, took a long drag, and snuffed it out in the remnants of wine in her beaker. Slowly- so slowly!- she unbuttons her shirt exposing the black bra beneath. His pulse races. They are close. So close now. Reaching behind her, she unclasps the bra letting the straps slide from her shoulders and onto the floor. She lifts one plump breast then the other and his mouth practically waters once he sees the faint scars beneath. The lines so precise, one underneath each breast where the surgeon inserted the implant and one circling the perfect pink nipple. If his eyes weren't so observant he would have missed them and what a shame that would have been.

She must have seen the hunger in his eyes, because she asks him if he'd like to touch. He nods unable to form words just yet. His fingers traced on the discolored lines, they feel like silk beneath his fingers. He measures the length and depth, the way they dimple here and there and before he knows it she's cupping her breasts fully in his palms, thumbs trailing across the nipples. He weighs them, trying to figure out what weight of the implant was used and how much of these ample, supple, breasts were hers? And why in heaven's name would any moron tell her

Well, this isn't being very scientific now is it? Molesting his poor roommate. "Marie," he begins, "I'm sorry."He moves to pull his hands away but she covers his large hands with her own. "Don't stop," she whispers.

His eyes trail down and then he sees another scar. "Appendix?" he questions, running his finger over the small incision mark.

"Gall bladder," she replies, biting her lip expectantly.

"Are there more?" Stein asks his voice huskier than it should have been. He feels her shiver beneath him as he moves his hand over her skin searching for any stray marks on her body. Such pretty skin, milky and smooth. It would be so nice to experiment on. Perhaps sandpaper here and maybe velvet over there.

Marie smiles and reaches between them to unzip her skirt; he sees something small above her bellybutton. "I had it pierced for a while but I had to take it out," she explained. Then there is a large mark on her thigh. Spirits help him, she's driving him mad. If only for her calm, he would truly go insane.

"What is this from?" he manages.

"Surfing accident. I landed on some coral. Don't ask me how but it sliced me up pretty good."

Wrong word choice, Marie. Oh, how he'd love to slice her up. That silky skin, give her matching scars. Maybe move that patch there to over here.

To his surprise she broke his grasp and crawled onto his lap. She pulled the glasses away from his eyes, ran her fingers through his silver hair pushing it away from his face so that she could inspect the scar. "What did you do, Stein?" she asked. It was her turn.

"Just an experiment," he shrugged, turning the giant screw in his head to better focus. He didn't care about his own, he knew every single one. "Do you have more?"

Marie licked her lips and leaned forward, "Of course. Don't you remember the ones you gave me? But I want to see yours."

Her hand slide down his cheek sending a shock wave through him, pushing down, down and sliding the white lab coat off his shoulders. He moved forward to properly take it off and Marie grabbed his hand to inspect the lines on his arms. "Tsk, tsk," she clucked. "You always had such nice skin, such nice arms." She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the line. Then moved to the left side to do the same. Then his cheek under his eye, then his forehead. "It's a shame."

Deft little fingers slid down his chest and yanked the shirt right over his head. He was surprised by the quickness. Normally he was better at perceiving attacks but not this time. This madness was distracting him and a turn of the screw wasn't helping any. It was her turn to run fingers over scars, trailing along the one on his chest, his stomach. If he was a more normal human, the look in her eyes would have broken his heart; instead he just watched the sadness with mild curiosity. "Are there any more?" she asked softly.

"A couple on my legs. But that's not important. I want to see yours again. I need to… feel them."

Like a flash he had her on her back, lying on the couch beneath him. The wine must have gotten to him, the scars, the procedures, causing a new kind of madness as he ducked his head and licked at the marks on her sweet, cream colored flesh. They felt incredible on his tongue, better than they felt on his hands. He felt her tug on his hair pulling him in closer. He lapped at the incisions under the right breast then the left, and then circled around the nipple feeling the variations in textures and even temperatures. Interesting. Would the one on her belly be the same? A trail of goosebumps was left in his wake as he made his way to her side, testing the feel of the little scar with his lips and tongue. It was very similar but the reactions of the creature beneath him changed. Her breath was getting shallower; her skin gathered a sheer layer of sweat. Interesting, indeed. What of the scar on her thigh? He migrated slowly- so slowly- to it ever observant to Marie's reactions. When he bit she moaned, when he kissed she shuddered, when he suckled she gasped.

The objective had changed for Dr. Stein, quite dramatically since they begun. He needed to inspect a fellow doctor's work now he was conducting such strange experiments on his weapon. Marie was such a compliant subject too. Not one objection. In fact, Dr. Stein concluded, based upon the level of her noises and her rate of breath that he must continue on. Ever the dutiful scientist, he did.

"Marie, I'm going to conduct and experiment." Fingers sensuously ran along her inner thigh, toying with the edges of her black panties with the gold lightning bolt.

"What kind?" she asked her lovely golden eyes puzzled and scared as she sat up on her elbow to look at him.

"Human sexuality," he deadpanned.

Marie laughed earnestly, slapping him playfully on the forearm. "Stein, you are the only man I know who can't take a break from his work even to get laid."

"Is that a no then?"

"You're an idiot."

**Yeah, I could go on but I'm going to stop here.**


End file.
